


What If

by lessthanpure



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), M/M, and boy does alpha look weird when you write it twice like that, it's like saying a word until it doesn't sound like a word anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpure/pseuds/lessthanpure
Summary: When Steve's out of it, what if his mind created a slightly different situation with Danny?





	What If

"So, I take it you're married," Steve asks Detective Williams.

"Me? No, no. I'm, uh, divorced. That was my little girl, Grace. She's the reason I came to this island," the man replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Steve replies. He eyes the truly horrendous shirt Detective Williams is wearing. "Detective Williams-"

"Danny."

"Danny. Do you...like it here?"

Danny pauses at that, not looking away from the road. "I'm trying. I try to fit in, I try to enjoy the sunshine. I try to blend in. But, uh, truthe be told, I kind of miss the seasons. I miss my old friends."

"I can understand that," Steve murmurs, remembering when he had been uprooted from his life- albeit by choice- and had to start over.

 

Steve is looking down at the man who had ordered his father's murder. Thankfully, he didn't succeed, but the fact that it happened is all that counts. The McGarretts never did anything to this mysterious man.

"Come on, Commander," Danny says, pulling at his shoulder. "Commander." Steve doesn't respond. "Steve." He looks up into Danny's eyes. "It's over," he says gently. "Come on." Steve lets Danny help him up from where he's been kneeling, and lets him lead him back to the car. He doesn't look at the blond when they both get in, and only speaks after Danny starts the car.

"I want to make a pit stop."

"Of course, Commander."

"No. Steve." Danny nods.

"Steve."

 

Steve is silent during the drive, except to give short directions to Danny. When they pull up to a motel parking lot, Danny leans froward and squints up at the sign. "What is it, are you staying here," Danny asks, leaning back to look at the man in the passenger seat. Steve lurches forward and swallows whatever Danny was asking him, and the man freezes. Danny jerks away after a second, staring at Steve like...well. Like he had just murdered someone in front of him. Which Steve technically did.  _No,_ Steve tells himself firmly.  _It wasn't murder_. "Commander," Danny says, breathless.

"Danny. Listen, if I'm wrong, I'm wrong, but I don't think I am." Steve takes a deep breath. "I think you want this just as much as I do."

Danny makes a little noise in the back of his throat. "We shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you just killed someone, Steve. No matter how justified it was- and it was justified, it was either him or us- you're still going to be traumatized. I don't care how often it happens. It never gets easier. But yu want comfort. That's the only reason you're doing this. Not for any other reason. You don't want this." Danny sounds like he's trying to talk himself out of as much as he is Steve.

"I wanted to knot you the second I saw you."

Danny's body jerks slightly. 

"More specififcally, I wanted to knot your mouth. When you came walking in in your terrible shirt, I wanted to throw you up against the nearest wall and fuck you senseless. I chalked it up as a strange way to feel grateful. But it wasn't. I want you, Danny." Steve watches Danny's face carefully, to see the moment he diceides.

"Get a room. I'll follow you up."

Steve sighs in relief, opening the car door. He disappears into the building. 

Danny sits in the car alone, alternatively clenching and releasing his hands on the steering wheel. "This is stupid, this is so stupid," he whispers to himself, rubbing a hand against his mouth. "That's it, he's just gonna leave, he's yanking my chain. He's calling the police department right now to cash in on his bet and I'm gonna be a goddamned laughingstock." Danny takes a deep breath and nods, reaching for the keys in the ignition. A sharp whistle stops him. Danny relaxes his shoulders when he sees Steve there, holding a set of keys up near his shoulders. Danny nods, and Steve walks up the stairs at the side of the building, crossing over. He watches him carefully, noting the room number. WHen he's inside, Danny pulls the keys out of the ignition and locks the car, looking around himself nervously as he follows Steve.

He barely gets a step in the door before he's pushed up against it. Steve uses his left hand to lock the chain in, and Danny reaches behind him and twists the lock for added security. They both take a second to take stock- Steve's right hand is planted on the wood above Danny's left shoulder, his left hand still on the door chain. Danny's palms are flat against the wood, and they're chest-to chest, brushing against each other as they breathe deeply. Danny hesitantly raises his hands and puts them on Steve's hips, slowly working them up, watching their progression. 

He traces them over the buttons on Steve's jacket, the patches on his shoulders, the crispness of his collar. And Steve lets him. "I like your uniform," Danny mumbles.

Steve lowers his body slightly towards him. "Good to hear," he says, voice rough. He cups the back of Danny's head with his left hand, thrilling at how soft his hair is. He brings Danny's face up, and Danny moans into the kiss. He clutches Steve's shoulders but remembers himself and smooths the fabric out. Steve pulls away and growls into Danny's neck. "But I'm going to have to take it off before I ruin it by ripping it off. 

Danny nods vigorously. Steve grips Danny's hips and spins the two of them, pulling Danny off his feet and tossing him onto the bed. Danny bounces on his landing, staring across the room at the Alpha who so easily just manhandled him. His legs spread slightly without him meaning to. "Oh, God," he groans, hands flying to the buttons on his shirt and trying desperately not to pop them off. Steve looks like he's having the same problem. But Danny eventually gets his shirt off, sitting up to shrug it off and shove his shoes off at the same time. He gets his pants open at last and moans through his teeth at the release of pressure, and shoves the rest of his clothes off with them. His cock isn't thick, but maybe an inch above average and slender. McGarrett's mouth waters at it. 

Steve growls loudly in frustration from the door, where he hasn't moved an inch. He's still fighting with his clothes. Danny looks across at him and extends his hands to him. Steve steps over and lets him unbutton his pants.

"Come on, come on," Danny says softly, working quickly. Together, they get Steve's clothes off.

"Thank Christ," Steve exclaims, pushing Danny up the bed. Danny laughs, pulling him on top of him.

"You're ridiculous," Danny says into Steve's mouth. Steve pulls away and bites sharply at the scent gland in Danny's shoulder for that. Danny rakes his hand down Steve's spine roughly. "Have- have you ever-"

"No. Not with a male Alpha. You?"

Danny shakes his head.

Steve grumbles but sits back a little. "Ok. So I can't knot you."

Danny whines in complaint. "I'm not gonna break, you know."

"No," Steve agrees. "But it will hurt without lube. And I'm not going to hurt you," he enunciates clearly. 

"Military men and their duty to serve," Steve teases him, before turning them both over, landing lightly on top of Steve. He smirks down at him, noting his blown-out pupils, and licks a stripe up his own hand before he sits back and wraps a palm around both of them. They groan together. 

"Come on, come on," Steve urges, kneading his hand lightly on Danny's thigh. Danny smirks and starts moving his hand. Steve reels him down for another kiss, but it's really more of them panting into the other's mouth.

Steve wraps his hand around Danny's, speeding him up. Danny lets go, spitting into his hand to ease things along. Steve bats away Danny's hand and wraps his own hand solely around Danny's cock, making the detective whine. 

"What are you doing," Danny moans.

"You'll see. Come for me."

Danny shudders and obeys.

"Fuck, you actually did," Steve says, amazed, looking at his messy hand. He looks up at Danny and offers two fingers. Danny considers them for a moment before obediently opening his mouth and letting Steve put them in. Danny licks his own cum off the commander's fingers, and Steve pulls them out slowly, like he's regretting doing it. He pets Danny's flank gently before resting those fingers near his ass, looking up for permission. 

Danny steels himself and nods. "Jesus," Steve says, in wonder that Danny's letting him do this. He goes slow with one finger, and Danny furrows his eyebrows at the unfamilar sensation. He soon gets used to it though, as Steve works him up to two fingers. Steve explores a bit, looking, and then he manages to curl his fingers the right way, and Danny gasps, leaning forward.

"There!"

"There we go."

"Steve," Danny sighs his name. 

"I'm right here."

Steve removes his fingers, listening to Danny's pretty little whine before he flips them over. Steve slides down Danny's body, resting between his legs. He looks into Danny's eyes as he licks Danny's cock clean of precum. "Steeeeeeve," Danny whines. Steve grins and presses Danny's hips down, sure to leave bruises. He cleans the previous orgasm and the result of the fingering from Danny, watching him avidly as he tosses his pretty head back and forth on the pillow, hips making aborted little thrusts and hands clenching sporadically in Steve's hair. "Steve, Steve, Steve." Steve pulls back, leaving Danny shivering. Steve crawls up, and Danny pulls him down, desparately attacking his mouth. He can taste himself again, and licks it from Steve's mouth. Steve rumbles in appreciation. "You haven't come yet," Danny says, pullinga way.

"It's ok," Steve says, reaching a hand for himself.

"I-I wanna taste you."

Steve jerks against him, staring down at him. He lets Danny flip them over again. He watches him slide down his body. He watches him take him in his mouth. 

Danny's inexperienced, knowing only Omegas and Betas, but a cock is a cock. He gets the hang of it soon enough. Steve musses up Danny's hair, earning himself a glare, but somehow it's not as effective with Steve's cock in his mouth. Steve wipes it away with a smirk. After a warning, Steve comes in Danny's mouth, and Danny swallows, letting McGarrett half-form a knot behind his teeth. He can easily open his mouth and let go, but he settles down and lets Steve knot his teeth like he wanted. Steve runs his hand fondly through Danny's hair for the ten minutes it takes for his semi-knot to go down. 

Danny lets go when that happens, crawling up to lay next to Steve. They lay together, soaking in the afterglow. 

"You know, you'd make a great cop," Danny says, off-hand. 

"Are you just saying that to get in my pants again," Steve asks, eyes closed and his left hand behind his head. 

"No, you asshole."

"You really think so?"

"I do. I could see us working together. If you ever, you know, get bored with the Navy, I could put in a good word with you with Captain Kelly. We could be partners."

"And we could do this again."

Danny smiles. "And we could do this again."

 

"Steve, Steve," Danny says, shaking Steve's shoulder. "You ok," he asks. Steve jerks into a sitting position, but Danny gentles him, putting a hand on the back of his neck. 

"Yeah. Danny, where's my father? I want to talk to my father, I want to see my dad," he says, looking around. "Captain Kelly?"

"Steve, your dad died four years ago," Danny says, his heart breaking. "And Chin isn't a Captain."

"No, no, you saved him. On the phone, you saved him. And then we went and killed Wo Fat and then we," he whispers, looking into Danny's eyes. Danny, with his pretty eyes and soft mouth and long hair. Danny, with his calming scent and gentle voice. Danny. Steve leans forward and kisses him. Danny pulls away.

"Come on, babe," Danny says, him and Chin helping Steve up.

"Wait, wait," Steve says, when they're about to pass Wo Fat's corpse. Those dead eyes stare up at him, a perfect bullet hole above and between them. "Okay."

On the way, he remembers what really happened. Meeting Danny with guns drawn. Danny rescuing him from North Korea. Danny comforting Chin after Malia. Chin and Malia's wedding. Recruiting Chin. Meeting Kono. Recruiting Grover. Catherine. Danny hugging him after they almost explode. Telling Danny he loved him. Catherine leaving. Telling  _her_ he loved her, but he told Danny first. Danny. Danny. Danny. Always Danny.


End file.
